reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AJ1776/AJ1776's New Story: Dutch's Empire?
Hey guys, after looking at the results for my last story, I decided to make this one much better. So, I got some inspiration from the new Sherlock Holmes movie (greatest movie created), but it isn't too similar. And just let me know on your story opinion please. Not the format. So, here it goes..... John Marston opened the door to Professor Macdougal's office. Nastas was showing a few photographs to a very interested Macdougal. "Hello Nastas, Macdougal." "Ah yes, hello John." said Macdougal, still looking at the pictures. "What've we got?" Nastas explained. " I was up near the mountains the other day looking for another way to spy on Dutch, so I went near the Auroa Basin and followed a hidden path. While on my way I heard the sounds of laughing. I hid behind a tree to see a wagon driven by Dutch's gang and full of artillery ammo speeding to an unknown place. I followed them undetected untill I reached a fortress, very similar to Cochinay. I forgot I had brought a camera, so I went onto a bluff and took snapshots of the place," Nastas handed John a few pictures. "It is full of dangerous weapons and the most interesting part, is that Dutch is there." John turned to another picture, to see a blurry Dutch. "My thought on this mystery, is that Dutch wants these weapons to lay siege to Blackwater." John stood there, stunned. " I know that Dutch is an idiotic bastard, but this whew, I never he'd reach this far. Macdougal said, "This problem needs evasive action! I even have an idea! "And what might that be?" " I can dress both of you into looking like one of Dutch's bloody savages, and then you can walk in there, secretly plant bombs, blow it up and then wallah! Dutch's gang is cosiderably weakened, Dutch is captured, and the threat to society is destroyed! Is anyboby with me here?" The duo nodded. Alrighty then! Come in here! ********************************************** Both came out of the room, with war paint a savage clothing. Nastas was wearing an outfit similar to an Apache Indian Scout's, and John was wearing his signature hat, covered in red war paint, and had a shabby hunting jacket on over his original outfit, with his bandolier on top. "Ok, now that your in disguise, is everyone clear?" Both nodded, then John spoke. " But what about you Macdougal? You came up with this plan, I think you should come with." Macdougal looked suprised, almost terrified. " But Sir! You know i'm not an outdoors person, nor a person who handles guns and walks into a hell hole like that place. Plus I don't even look like an Indian." Nastas interupted, " Come on John! We have no time to loose!" Macdougal sat down, relieved. "Your lucky." said John. John walked to a wagon full of ammo and boarded shotgun. "This is our entrance disguise." Nastas remarked, and then set off ************************************************* They crossed a small bridge leading up to the ominous fort walls. "I will do the talking," Nastas said, "You secretly plant some dynamite all around. I will look for Dutch." John nodded, then went behind the wagon to grab some explosives. As John entered, he saw that the place had a huge resemblense to Cochinay. The interior was full of crates, machine guns, tents, and even cannons! John began to ponder on where to place the dynamite. He saw a crate full of gunpowder, he put it there. Then near the tents, artillery, machine guns, cannons, and then another stack of gunpowder. "John!" called Nastas. "I know where Dutch is." John widened his eyes, eager to hear. "He is in that large tent over there." They to reached the tent and kindly let a few Indians passed. When they entered, John flinched at an unmaned Gatling Gun. Nearby Dutch was another Native American. "Howdy boys," said Dutch, "what ya need?" Nastas winked at John, then he took out a tomahawk. He slashed the first Indian while Nastas hogtied Dutch. After the silent action stopped, Nastas plopped Dutch in a chair. "What the hell do ya want from me you sons of bitches!?" "I want you Dutch." said John defiantly. He took off his disguise. "John!?" Dutch said surprised. "Yeah Dutch, now I wanna do this kindly, but I ain't afraid to kill ya!" Nastas began to guide Dutch out of the door when Enepay came in. "Dutch! Nastas, you damned bastards!" John reached for his Mauser pistol and opened fire. It shot Enepay in the arm and grazed him elsewhere. "Damn, we've been discovered, you take that machine gun out there, I will bring Dutch to a horse." John srinted to the nearby Maxim gun, mounted onto the platform and let er fire. PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PE PEW! Shots rippled through the air, the continual fire was no match for the gang members. After the bloodshed, he saw a man running to him from the corner of his eye. John pulled out his rifle, only to see a bleeding Nastas limping to him. "Nastas! What happened? Where's Dutch?" Nastas replied sorrowly, " He was able to reach a knife and slashed my side." John said impatiently, "Where's Dutch?!" "He got away, i'm sorry John." John cursed under his breath, feeling like he wanted to seriously hurt Nastas, but he was able to calm himself down. "Alright, let's go." ************************************ John yawned, very tired after the fight. "John, we still have one more thing to take care of." "Right." said John reluctantly. He made his way onto the bluff, located the detonator and.... BOOM! The camp ignited. ' ***************************************************' Archer Fordham arived in an automobile. "Well John, Nastas, I see you've been busy." Forham said humorously. "Anyways John, I never thought i'd say this, but you did a good thing for the USA. "Thanks, but if I made my country happy, WHEN WILL YOU GIVE ME MY FAMILY BACK!?" Archer stepped back, "Don't worry John, just find Van der Linde." John rolled his eyes. "Ok guys, i'll take you back to Blackwater." The boarded the car and then set out for Blackwater. John pondered if he would ever succeed. Maybe, maybe not. THE END Category:Blog posts